


Leave Your Mark on Me \\ Оставь на мне свою метку

by MyAkairen



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAkairen/pseuds/MyAkairen
Summary: - Я все еще рисую, беру комиссии, занимаюсь фрилансом время от времени. Ненавижу быть привязанным, так что редко когда заключаю контракты или подписываю сделки. Мне нравится самому составлять собственные арт-буки, считай у меня пунктик на этом. Ну, а когда я свободен, полуночничаю за диджейским пультом по городу.Шухей усмехнулся.- А есть хоть что-то, чем ты не занимаешься?Мугурума поднял глаза и встретился с его взглядом.- Я совсем не умею фотографировать свои работы.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leave Your Mark on Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078072) by [alrespirar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrespirar/pseuds/alrespirar). 



> Я старалась сохранить авторский стиль, но черт его знает, что получилось.
> 
> Бета - Джон Ди. Если вы не читали его работ на фикбуке, то идите и прочитайте.

К тому времени, как Шухей добрался до входа в тату-салон, солнце кое-как выбралось из-за горизонта и только-только начало отдавать жалкие крохи тепла. Он повыше натянул шарф, выдыхая облачка пара, и продолжил рыться в карманах в поисках ключей. На дворе стояла середина ноября, и Шухею, слишком любившему лето, в холода приходилось особенно тяжко.

Наконец он провернул ключ в замке и потянул входную дверь. Первым делом проверил почтовый ящик, прихватив содержимое, и только потом включил часть ламп. Часы на стене показывали 10:03, скоро должны были появиться Рангику и Изуру. Он вздохнул, кинул сумку на стойку администратора, прошел в хреновое подобие кухни, прятавшееся в подсобке, и щелкнул кнопкой кофеварки.

День обещал выдаться долгим. Сегодня он должен был встретиться с Ренджи и продолжить работу над татуировкой на груди. Сессии с Ренджи выходили трудоемкими, но доставляли Шухею немало удовольствия. Откровенный восторг и неуемная любовь к татуировкам его друга лучше других напоминали Шухею, почему он вообще решился заняться этим делом.

Открыть тату-салон Шухей мечтал с самого детства, и был более, чем счастлив, когда Изуру и Рангику поддержали его. «Серейтей» был открыт семь дней в неделю, в его стенах трудились четверо мастеров. Мацумото Рангику, например, совмещала работу тату-мастера и учебу в колледже, попутно зарабатывая себе имя на мастер-классах и выставках. Изуру был помешан на пирсинге, с иглами у него всегда были особые отношения. Шухей, к слову, был одним из его первых клиентов, сделав затылочный пирсинг. Кроме того, Изуру являлся совладельцем «Серейтея».

Шухей не заканчивал профильный колледж, решив полностью посвятить себя открытию салона, изредка перехватываясь фриланс-проектами. Подыскивая место для салона, он остановился на небольшом помещении в центре города, в сердце студенческой жизни художественного колледжа, и после открытия почти поселился в «Серейтее».

Новым мастером, принятым на полставки, оказалась невероятно талантливая Ядомару Лиза. Ее наняли еще весной, и с тех пор она плотно влилась в коллектив, хотя все еще пыталась держаться особняком.

Момо, подруга Рангику, познакомилась с ней первая. Они обе посещали лекции «Виды, классы и расы в искусстве» и увлекались азиатскими и африканскими писателями-феминистами. Лиза, как и Рангику, тоже работала в цвете, но предпочитала большие поверхности типа рукавов. В компанию ее привела все та же Момо. А когда Шухей с Изуру увидели ее портфолио, ни у кого не осталось вопросов насчет принятия ее в штат на полставки.

Ближе всего Лиза сошлась с Рангику. Та подкупила ее, обучив основам работы с инструментами для татуирования, и Лиза поделила личное время между салоном и посещением лекций по английскому и женской натуре.

Шухей еще раз проверил расписание, попутно перебирая рабочие инструменты, просмотрел почту, убедившись, что ответил на все сообщения, накопившиеся за выходные, и налил себе чашку свежесваренного кофе.

Дверь главного входа открылась, и в салон вошла высокая женщина. Рыжие волосы были небрежно уложены, на губах капля блеска. Шухей поднял голову от экрана и улыбнулся.

— Привет, Рангику.

 — Черт, я думала, что буду первой, — она вздохнула и прошла дальше, расстегивая тренч. — На улице холодина.

Рангику приобняла Шухея прежде чем окончательно снять пальто.

— Ага, я в курсе, — Шухей закрыл вкладку почты и опять посмотрел на нее. — Как прошло собеседование?

— Могло быть и лучше. Я в числе финалистов, так что, может быть, мне перезвонят.

Рангику не оставляла попыток устроиться в какую-нибудь дизайнерскую студию. В последний раз она собеседовалась в издательство с открытой вакансией иллюстратора. Если бы она прошла, она точно покинула бы «Серейтей»», поэтому, после обсуждения возможных вариантов развития событий, они и решили, что нанять нового мастера на полставки будет не так уж и плохо.

— Что у нас сегодня в расписании? — Рангику прислонилась к столу, скрестив руки на груди. Сегодня рукава ее кардигана были подвернуты, демонстрируя окружающим рукав на левой руке.

Шухей снял очки для чтения и взял в руки чашку с кофе.

— У меня сегодня по расписанию Ренджи. Попытаюсь добить грудь. Будет весело. У Изуру пара клиентов после обеда, и у тебя, кстати, тоже. А еще обещались зайти парочка знакомых. Как-то так.

— Хм, не такое уж и плохое начало рабочей недели.

— Однозначно.

Не сказать, что у Шухея было много друзей, но ему хватало. Изуру и Рангику трудились вместе с ним, зарабатывая «Серейтею» определенную репутацию. Их стараниями по утрам в тату-салоне все еще было пустовато, а вот после обеда уже становилось не продохнуть. Эти трое дружили с детства, и если бы кому-то пришло в голову поинтересоваться, что объединило таких разных людей, они бы не задумываясь ответили, что любовь к татуировкам. Ренджи, Момо и Ичиго тоже были важной частью жизни Шухея, хоть и не имели особого отношения к салону. Ренджи работал медбратом, попутно помогая в приюте для животных. Момо училась в одном колледже с Рангику, а Ичиго разъезжал по улицам города в ресторанчике на колесах, торгуя тако, со своим другом Чадом.

Помимо работы в салоне, Шухей любил брать собак на передержку. Собаки и татуировки — два столпа его жизни. Шухей сидел за стойкой администратора в ожидании Момо, и разрабатывал эскиз для одного из клиентов. Ему не терпелось засесть за свою рабочую станцию и приступить к воплощению задуманного.

В этот раз Шухей создавал эскиз для женщины по имени Нел. Она планировала наколоть бараний череп в окружении драгоценных камней и колючек. Никаких лишних цветов, только тонкие черные линии на бледной коже. Нел, как выяснилось, уже давно восхищалась работами «Серейтея», но определилась с тем, чем хотелось забиться, только сейчас. Шухей любил работать в монохромной гамме, специализируясь на четких лаконичных работах, а вот в цвете не было равных Рангику. Именно ее творения красовались на коже Шухея.

Шухей посмотрел на часы и понадеялся, что день пролетит незаметно.

+

— Когда ты уже найдешь себе милого парня и сходишь с ним на свидание?  
 — поинтересовался Ренджи спустя час после начала их сессии. Шухей не поднял глаз от того места, над которым работал, но, перекинув машинку из руки в руку, усмехнулся и закатил глаза. — Серьезно, Шуу, ты этого заслуживаешь.

— То, что ты с кем-то встречаешься, вовсе не означает, что мы должны последовать твоему примеру. Кроме того, быть одному не так уж и плохо. Никаких обязательств. Плюс, не всем везет подцепить кого-нибудь такого же горячего как Кучики.

— Да, он на высшем уровне, я все еще не могу поверить, что он встречается со мной, — в голосе Ренджи звучала растерянность. Ренджи работал в клинике и местном приюте для животных под руководством недавно нанятого доктора Кучики Бьякуи. И конечно же, все в «Серейтее» знали об их отношениях с той самой секунды, как они начались. По правде говоря, Шухею было все еще странно видеть Ренджи с кем-то. Из того, что он слышал от Ренджи, Кучики был великолепен как спутник жизни, но предпочитал разделять личную жизнь и работу к великому сожалению Ренджи.

— Не драматизируй, — с улыбкой ответил Шухей. Остаток сессии они провели за обсуждением каких-то глупостей. Ренджи работал в клинике в основном по ночам, так что Шухей редко видел его днем. Сегодня у Ренджи был выходной, но вечером у него уже начиналась смена. Иногда Шухей не виделся с Ренджи неделями, впоследствии выясняя, что тот проводил ночи у Кучики.

— Ичиго слышал о каком-то клубе, набравшем популярность в последнее время. «Вайзард» или что-то типа того. Надо как-нибудь сходить туда. Всем нам надо развеяться.

— Да, неплохая идея. Промежуточные экзамены — персональный ад для Рангику и Момо сейчас.

После того, как Ренджи ушел, грозясь кутить в следующие их совместные выходные, Шухей взял перерыв и проверил почту. В этот раз там было письмо с адреса, который был ему не знаком.

> _Tachikaze.9@gmail.com_  
>  _Тема: Тату_
> 
> _Привет, моя подруга Лиза посоветовала обратиться к тебе с моей идеей. У тебя найдется свободное время чтобы набить для меня кое-что?_
> 
> _Я заходил в салон на днях, и Лиза показала твое портфолио. У тебя безумные дизайны, особенно в ранних работах._
> 
> _Возвращаясь к идее — я хочу черную пантеру на плече. Хотелось бы пересечься и прикинуть, что ты можешь посоветовать. Дай знать, сможешь ли выкроить время в своем графике._
> 
> _Жду ответа._
> 
> _Мугурума._

Шухей остановился на секунду и перечитал имя. Оно было смутно знакомым. Он откинулся на спинку стула и повернулся к Лизе, трудившейся над ногой молодой девушки.

— Эй, Лиза, — позвал он, потягиваясь и зевая.

— М? — спросила она, не отвлекаясь от прорисовки контура лисицы. Через пару мгновений она остановилась. — Можешь двигать ногой, я пока выясню, чего он хочет, — Лиза ткнула пальцем в сторону Шухея.

— Получил письмо от твоего друга Мугурумы, — Шухей смотрел на нее. Она остановилась, вытерла каплю пота над бровью и сняла свои черные латексные перчатки, затем подошла туда, где сидел Шухей со своим ноутбуком, налила себе стакан воды и просмотрела письмо, поправив очки.

— О, не думала, что он все же решится.

Шухей нахмурился.

— В смысле?

— Ну, Кенсей — очень нерешительный идиот временами. Значит, в этот раз он абсолютно серьезен насчет тату. У него всего лишь пирсинг.

— Хорошо его знаешь?

— Да, мы с ним снимаем студию.

— О, — протянул Шухей.

— Знаешь, он гений и очень круто рисует. Типа Томера Хануки, — сказала Лиза и отошла на шаг, скрестив руки на груди. — Я познакомилась с ним через Синдзи, своего соседа по квартире. Они давно знают друг друга. Он заходил пару недель назад, разнывшись и уломав меня показать место, где я работаю, так что я ему тут все и показала.

— Ну, спасибо за рекламу. Я ценю это.

— Без проблем. Ваши стили похожи, не сомневаюсь, ты сможешь сделать то, что он хочет. Как я говорила, временами он нерешителен. Он не сказал когда зайдет? Вообще-то я уже давно его не видела, он предпочитает работать по ночам, когда я ухожу.

— Нет, он оставил выбор за мной.

— М-м-м, ну если так совпадет, что он зайдет в мой рабочий день, я смогу вас официально познакомить, — сказала она и вернулась на рабочее место, сминая пластиковый стаканчик в руке.

Шухей кивнул, прежде чем снова откинуться на стуле, и пожевал колпачок ручки, размышляя над ответом. Он нервничал и хотел произвести хорошее впечатление. Особенно после такой похвалы от Лизы.

За то короткое время, что Лиза проработала в «Серейтее» временным мастером, она зарекомендовала себя не только в качестве крутого художника и коллеги, но еще и отличного критика. Все знали, что у Лизы всегда была припрятана бутылочка спиртного в ее кабинете, и кто бы к ней не обращался, они распивали ее, сидя на диване в подсобке и могли говорить часами. Все любили Лизу за то, что она могла раскатать неугодных в пух и прах, но ее критика всегда была особенной, достойной восхищения. Она называла вещи своими именами. Эта открытость высоко ценилась художниками «Серейтея». 

> _Hisagi.seireitei@gmail.com_  
>  _Тема: Ре: Тату_
> 
> _Мугурума,_
> 
> _Спасибо, что обратился, Мугурума. С удовольствием поработаю с тобой над черной пантерой. Лиза сказала, что ты еще не забивался, я уверен, мы сможем использовать это по максимуму. Если ты свободен завтра или послезавтра, я свободен по утрам и готов проконсультировать тебя и поподробней узнать о том, что за идея у тебя в голове. Дай знать, если тебя это устроит._
> 
> _Хисаги,_
> 
> _«Серейтей тату-салон»_

Он перечитал письмо снова, убедившись, что не допустил досадных опечаток, нажал «отправить» и закрыл окно.

+

— Эй, Момо, ты уже пообедала?

Шухей как раз заканчивал очередной эскиз, когда вошла Момо. Он отложил карандаш и положил подбородок на руку. Все в «Серейтее» попеременно подменяли Момо за стойкой администратора, прикрывая ее во время обедов. Сегодня была очередь Шухея.  
Она отложила кошелек, скинула кожаную куртку и кивнула. Улыбнувшись, поставила на стол коробку, которые выдают на вынос в ресторанах.

 — Я захватила кое-что и для тебя, раз уж ты пропускаешь свой перерыв. Что я пропустила?

— Спасибо, я проголодался, — Шухей, улыбнувшись, забрал контейнер с едой. — Ты ничего не пропустила. Сегодня тихо.

Момо работала на полставки администратором «Серейтея». Когда она не сидела за стойкой, она делала домашнюю работу по литературе. Изначально, идея нанять Момо администратором никому и не приходила в голову, но девушка напросилась сама, но к работе с друзьями поначалу было трудно приноровиться. Платили хорошо, а в перерывах она могла заниматься и готовиться к лекциям. Все в «Серейтее» относились к Момо как к младшей сестре, но Момо значила для них куда больше. Она крепко стояла на ногах, верила в кучу вещей, а моральные устои у нее были покруче чем у некоторых, кого Шухей встречал.

Шухей перешел в подсобку и огляделся в поисках пластиковых вилок.

— Хисаги-сан! К тебе посетитель.

Шухей оглянулся и поставил коробку с едой на стол, подтянул рукава рубашки. В последний раз глотнул кофе, смял стаканчик и выкинул его в мусорное ведро, а потом увидел того, кто его спрашивал, и прищурился. Перед стойкой Момо стоял высокий парень, серебристые волосы были выбриты на висках. Черная худи была расстегнута, тонкая майка обтягивала то, что должно было быть обтянуто.

Сперва парень не заметил Шухея, так как был занят заполнением бланка, протянутого Момо. Стандартная процедура для новых клиентов. Шухей потратил еще пару минут на разглядывание посетителя и заметил золотой пирсинг в левом ухе, черный гвоздик в правом и золотое кольцо в левой брови. Когда парень заполнил бланк, он наконец-то встретился глазами с Шухеем, тот заметил, что глаза незнакомца тоже отливали золотом.

— Привет, я — Хисаги. А вы?.. — он быстро заставил себя собраться и скрестил руки на груди.

— Я — Мугурума. Извини, что заявился без предупреждения, но я решил, раз уж все еще утро, то ты должен быть свободен. Приятно познакомиться.

Его голос был глубоким и низким, Шухей еще раз собрался и улыбнулся.

— Да, тебе повезло, что у меня не назначено больше встреч. Решил взять перерыв после долгой сессии. Проходи и начнем.

Он развернулся и зашагал по салону, поймав взгляд Рангику, занимавшейся очередным клиентом. Она посмотрела на Мугуруму, потом на Шухея, подняла бровь, но вернулась к работе. Очевидно, Изуру подумал нечто похожее, вернувшись к беседе с клиентом, раскачиваясь на стуле.

— Присаживайся, — сказал Шухей, опускаясь на свой стул, откатился к полкам на стене и взял свою папку. — Лиза рассказала про тебя немного, — начал он.

Мугурума нахмурился.

— Ну конечно она рассказала. Она любит потрепаться.

— Не парься — она рассказала только хорошее, — сказал Шухей. Он раскрыл альбом и развернул его к Мугуруме. — Ладно, начнем по порядку, это нам понадобится для того, чтоб понимать от чего отталкиваться, но раз уж Лиза уже показывала его, просто расскажи мне, что у тебя на уме, и мы начнем.

— Пару лет назад у меня был заказ с другого края света, это вылилось в объемный проект, а потом в нечто другое, — сказал Мугурума и пролистнул несколько страниц. — У меня осталась пара эскизов, которые не вошли в финальную версию и так и остались невостребованными, — он порылся в своей сумке и вытащил планшет. Разблокировал экран и прибавил яркость, а Шухей старался не пялиться на тонкие длинные пальцы, касавшиеся экрана.

Он придвинулся ближе к Шухею, развернул к нему планшет и показал пару изображений.

Они были крышесносно прекрасны. Сочетание холодных и теплых оттенков, выразительные контрасты. Лиза была права. Работы Мугурумы были невероятны. Прослеживалось очевидное влияние Хануки. И тут что-то в грудной клетке Шухея сжалось, потому что он вспомнил имя. Мугурума.

Пару лет назад, до того как открылся «Серейтей», а Шухей заканчивал учебу, он увлекся одним веб-комиксом. Его автор продержался на волне популярности недолго, но нехило повлиял на мир иллюстраторов и стрипов. Мало кто знал, кто стоял за ним, но продолжение выкладывалось каждый месяц. «Мугу» было единственным именем, указанным на реквизитах в конце комикса, но цвета и дизайн были прекрасны. История рассказывала о девушке очнувшейся после 50-летнего сна в криокапсуле. Постапокалиптика вперемешку с киберпанком. Не многие знали о нем, но Шухей показал его всем знакомым.

— Охренеть, — выдохнул Шухей. Его глаза расширились от осознания, что парень перед ним был тем самым _Мугу_ , художником, подтолкнувшим Шухея заняться иллюстрациями не только на уровне любителя, но и перенести это в татуировки. После выпуска у Шухея было много вещей, которые он хотел сделать, и открыть тату-салон было его мечтой всей жизни.

— Да, они не очень…

— Нет, я не это хотел сказать. Охренеть, ты Мугу? _Тот самый Мугу?_

Это имя определенно выбило Мугуруму из колеи, на мгновение он смутился, а потом у него внутри что-то щелкнуло, и он кивнул.

— Да, это я, хотя больше не работаю под этим именем.

— Я… Я был влюблен в твою работу.

— А, как тесен мир, однако.

Шухей моргнул, прежде чем понял, что он немного погорячился, отодвинулся и помотал головой.

— Прости, я не хотел так набрасываться на тебя.

Мугурума уставился на Шухея и усмехнулся.

— Все в порядке. Не парься, такое бывало и раньше. Я обычно не гоняюсь за комплиментами, но умею их принимать. Как я уже сказал, я больше не работаю под этим именем, хотя встречать людей, которым нравились мои работы, всегда приятно.

— А чем ты теперь занимаешься?

— Я все еще рисую, беру комиссии, занимаюсь фрилансом время от времени. Ненавижу быть привязанным, так что редко когда заключаю контракты или подписываю сделки. Мне нравится самому составлять собственные арт-буки, считай у меня пунктик на этом. Ну, а когда я свободен, полуночничаю за диджейским пультом по городу.

Шухей усмехнулся.

\- А есть хоть что-то, чем ты не занимаешься?

Мугурума поднял глаза и встретился с его взглядом.

\- Я совсем не умею фотографировать свои работы, — Шухей рассмеялся. — Честно. Но если что, я классно готовлю, — добавил Мугурума и Шухей рассмеялся снова.

Они вернулись к обсуждению татуировки Мугурумы. Это должна была быть черная пантера, обернутая вокруг плеча с заходом на лопатку, окруженная парой мандал, которые недавно рисовал Мугурума. Он также указал на пару работ из папки Шухея, объяснив некоторые детали, которые он хотел видеть на пантере. Шухей просмотрел эскизы, и почувствовал как у него дрожат руки: его собственный стиль рисунков был очень похож на стиль Мугурумы. Прежде чем до Шухея дошло, они общались уже час, перейдя к деталям белых маков призванных стать фоном для пантеры.

Мугурума снял худи, демонстрируя Шухею место, где должна была располагаться будущая татуировка. Шухей подкинул пару собственных идей, настояв на расположении одной из мандал.

— Извини, — сказал Мугурума, глянув на часы. — Я не хотел отнимать у тебя столько времени.

— Не, все в порядке. — быстро ответил Шухей. — В смысле, было круто. Я предпочту потратить время так, нежели просидеть и прождать неизвестно чего остаток дня. — Шухей вздохнул и одернул сам себя, как только понял, что сказал. — Ну, ты меня понял. Прости, я действительно очень рад работать с тобой. Будет охрененно круто.

— Да, Лиза говорила, что твои работы горячи. Рукав, что ты набил и выложил в инстаграмм на прошлой неделе был крут.

— О, — сказал Шухей — Спасибо, чувак.

— Ну, так что у тебя с графиком? Я сейчас на фрилансе, поэтому подстроюсь под тебя.  
Шухей посмотрел на Мугуруму, тот копался в планшете, закрывая окна. Шухей заметил морщинки между бровей, видимо из-за того, что тот постоянно хмурился, но, тем не менее, они были очень милыми.

Шухей моргнул, когда Мугурума поднял глаза и встретил его взгляд.

— Да, время. Посмотрим. — Шухей поднялся и взял ежедневник. Он помнил, что у него была запланирована пара сессий на днях, но это давало ему время разработать набросок и согласовать его с Мугурумой.

— Я свободен в субботу. В это же время. Надо сделать пару эскизов, показать и обсудить их с тобой. Если тебя все устроит, и все сложится так, как надо, мы сможем начать забиваться в тот же день.

— Отлично, — сказал Мугурума, вытащил телефон и пролистал календарь. — Лиза всегда заставляет меня пользоваться календарем, но, между нами, это отстой.

Шухей улыбнулся.

— Он не для всех, соглашусь.

Затем он проводил Мугуруму обратно до стойки администратора, где выписал тому счет.

— Хорошо, Хисаги, в субботу в одиннадцать. Если тебе что-то понадобится, просто напиши мне, — Мугурума сунул руку в задний карман джинс, вытащил кошелек и протянул Шухею визитку со своими контактами. — И спасибо еще раз, — он встал, закинул сумку за спину и вышел.

Шухей долго смотрел ему вслед, а потом опустил взгляд на визитку, где шрифтом с засечками были перечислены его контакты.


	2. Chapter 2

— Итак, что это был за парень? — спросила Рангику позже, когда они все уселись на перерыв в подсобке.

Изуру откусил свой сэндвич и кивнул.

— Вы разговаривали два часа.

Лиза допила свой молочный коктейль и расплылась в улыбке.

— Этот парень — мой друг Мугурума.

— Он горяч, — Изуру снова откусил сендвич.

— Он роскошен, — поддакнула Рангику.

— Я ему передам, — сказала Лиза и поправила очки.

— Не стоит, — Шухей состроил страшное лицо, — еще не хватало, чтоб вы, ребята, спугнули моего клиента.

— Сомневаюсь в этом. Нужно постараться, чтоб напугать Мугуруму.

— Как так вышло, что ты никогда не говорила про своего партнера по студии? Он о тебе хорошо отзывался, — спросил Шухей Лизу, стараясь не пялиться на пивную этикетку. После ухода Мугурумы у него не было времени заняться набросками тату, т.к. в салон заглянул прохожий и отвлек его. Поэтому идеи все еще клубились у него в голове и требовали выхода на бумагу. Лиза пожала плечами.

— Да рассказывать и не о чем. Познакомились во время выпуска, подружились, выяснили, что у нас много общих знакомых и как-то остались вместе. Да, можно сказать что мы хорошие друзья, он довольно неплохо меня знает.

— Я имел в виду, что ты никогда не упоминала о том, что вы друзья с Мугу.

— А, это… Ха, — Лиза рассмеялась и снова пожала плечами. — С этим все сложно. Кенсей ненавидит ту популярность, что пришла к нему под тем именем. И лучше даже не пытаться разобраться в этом.

— Почему? Его работы охренительно хороши.

— Я не знаю. Он многое мне не рассказывает. Хоть мы знакомы уже кучу времени, а я все еще не могу сказать, что хорошо его знаю.

— Погоди-ка, ты говоришь, что Мугурума это?.. — Изуру повернулся к Шухею.

— Ага, Мугу.

— Охренеть, — Рангику пораженно выдохнула, — _тот самый_ Мугурума.

— И чего он хотел? — Изуру спросил Шухея.

— Он хочет пантеру, отсюда, — Шухей поднял руку от локтя к плечу, — до сюда. Окруженную белыми маками. Все монохромное. Может небольшой градиент от темного к светлому в нижней половине пантеры, он оставил решение на меня.

— Крупная вещь, — сказала Лиза.

— Да, Я сказал ему, что это может занять две сессии. Он показал мне свои наброски, и выглядят они нереально круто.

— Давненько ты так не радовался работе, — сказала Рангику с хитрым блеском в глазах, знакомым Шухею.

— Иди к черту, — отмахнулся Шухей, а Рангику и Изуру рассмеялись. — Честно, странно, что я снова столкнулся с ним. Я думал, что больше не услышу о нем, после того как комикс закончился.

— А, ты говоришь о той штуке. Кенсей проделал большую работу… оставаясь в тени. Он упоминал свои артбуки? У меня есть парочка, тебе стоит взглянуть, если ты конечно захочешь, — предложила Лиза.

— Думаешь, он будет против? Будет круто, но я не хочу выглядеть помешанным психом.

— Не, все в порядке, — Лиза помахала рукой.

Шухей прибрался на рабочем месте к завтрашнему дню, и вплотную занялся набросками для Мугурумы. Ему еще больше захотелось сделать все как надо и впечатлить его. Он приступил к работе уже дома, и, как результат, лег спать поздно.

+

Наступил четверг, Шухей черкал в альбоме, когда заметил краем глаза посетителя. Он вскинул голову и узнал Мугуруму, улыбнулся, закрыл альбом и поднялся навстречу.

— Эй, — он приветственно кивнул. — Ты вовремя.

— Что нового?

— У меня есть для тебя окончательный вариант, идем, я покажу, — Шухей развернулся. Было еще довольно рано, смены Лизы и Рангику начинались только через пару часов. Изуру был на месте, подготавливая клиента к пирсингу пупка. Шухей прошел к широким столам в дальнем углу салона, где они занимались переводом больших эскизов на бумагу.

Он вернулся и увидел, что Мугурума устроился на том же месте, где они разговаривали в прошлый раз.

— Итак, — сказал Шухей и выложил эскиз на стол. — Я учел твои предложения из вчерашнего письма, и вот что вышло.

Повисла тишина на пару минут, пока Мугурума склонился над столом, изучая эскиз. До этого момента Шухей и не думал, что волновался. Однако он трудился над этой работой целую вечность и очень не хотел услышать от Мугурумы отказ.

— Черт, в живую выглядит еще лучше. Эти линии под ногами и лепестки, — Мугурума ткнул пальцем, — Черт, это красиво.

— О, слава богу, — Шухей выдохнул, только сейчас осознав, что задержал дыхание. Мугурума посмотрел на него с широкой улыбкой.

— Единственный момент — давай сдвинем чуть-чуть хвост. Я действительно хочу, чтобы тот мак был виден полностью, — Мугурума взял в руки лежащий рядом карандаш и серьезно глянул на Шухея. — Можно?

— Разумеется, — сказал Шухей. Он наблюдал, как Мугурума стирает часть маковых лепестков, прежде чем перерисовать хвост. Шухей старался не пялиться на него во время работы, но было в этом что-то невообразимое — видеть Мугуруму за работой, пусть и исправляющим минимальные детали.

— Вот, — Мугурума встал и протянул Шухею карандаш. — До конца дня я свободен, мы можем приступить, если ты согласен.

Шухей встретил его взгляд и не смог не ответить на улыбку.

— Круто, сейчас вернусь. Снимай рубашку.

Мугурума изогнул бровь. Шухей закатил глаза в ответ на ухмылку, скользнувшую по губам парня.

— Ты понял, что я хотел сказать.

— Не знаю, не знаю, столько вариантов, — шутливо протянул Мугурума, развернулся и скинул с плеча лямку сумки. Шухей отошел, улыбаясь себе под нос и пытаясь осознать, что только что произошло. Он не мог с уверенностью сказать, был ли это флирт и… он что, флиртовал в ответ?

Он приступил к работе, медленно, с огромной осторожностью выводя узоры по коже Мугурумы, продолжая разговор. В большинстве своем говорил Шухей, Мугурума лишь задавал наводящие вопросы.

— Лиза говорит, что ты владелец салона.

— Да, Кира и я владеем пополам. Он менеджер, я подписываю чеки, он ведет отчетность, я открываю. Рангику — наш креативный директор, если б у нас была такая вакансия.

Чувство нервозности испарилось без следа через пару минут работы. Шухей расслабился, с Мугурумой оказалось легко говорить, и ему это нравилось. Плюсом в переводе эскиза на кожу было то, что они оказались одного роста, может Шухей на дюйм повыше. Он закончил протирать спину, плечо и руку, мысленно призывая себя к спокойствию, но это было сложно, пока Мугурума стоял перед ним без рубашки, и Шухей чувствовал легкий запах его лосьона после бритья.

Мугурума смотрел вперед, неподвижный, как статуя, и Шухей был ему благодарен за это. Он работал в тишине, только «Мадонна» Дрейка едва слышно доносилась со стороны рабочего места Изуру.

— Итак, кто в добром уме и здравой памяти нанял Лизу? — пошутил Мугурума, убивая уютную тишину.

— Я, разумеется, — ответил Шухей, убирая бумагу и рассматривая линии на теле Мугурумы. — Лиза — гений.

— Да, и то верно.

— Наш администратор, Момо, познакомилась с ней первой, она учится в том же колледже, что и вы двое. У нас было место и Момо замолвила словечко. Я удивлен, что ты не попросил ее сделать тебе эскиз. Вы же вроде как друзья и знаете друг друга лучше.

— Я хотел, но когда я показал ей набросок и сказал, что хочу его в черно-белом цвете, она посоветовала обратиться к тебе. Она скорее всего упоминала, что я очень избирателен, поэтому я целую вечность не мог решиться. А потом она показала мне твои работы, и я не смог устоять.

— Ну, а теперь кто делает комплименты? — Шухей не мог не ухмыльнутся.

— Я просто говорю правду, всего лишь, — Мугурума усмехнулся и встал перед зеркалом, разглядывая рисунок на руке. Шухей снял перчатки, бросил их в корзину, отошел в подсобку, где у них притаилась пародия на мини-холодильник и вытащил пару банок содовой. Когда он вернулся, перекинул одну из банок Мугуруме, поймавшему и поблагодарившему.

— Приступим, — сказал Шухей, опускаясь на стул. Мугурума развернул свой стул задом наперед и устроил правый локоть на спинке. Он вытянул левую руку в сторону Шухея, таким образом, чтоб у того был прекрасный доступ не только к руке, но и задней стороне плеча.

— Выпей, а если почувствуешь, что отключаешься, скажешь мне.

— Это вряд ли, но как скажешь, — сказал Мугурума и наклонился вперед, устраивая подбородок на спинку стула. Шухей придвинул свой стул и стал заряжать пистолет. Они быстро вошли в ритм, пока Шухей обводил пантеру, легко и аккуратно касаясь кожи Мугурумы. Он слушал, как Мугурума говорил о своей работе, потому что Шухею все еще было интересно, и он расспрашивал, а Мугурума был не против рассказать.

Студия, которую снимали Лиза и Мугурума оказалась небольшой типографией, которую они создали вдвоем. На верхнем этаже склада было свободное помещение, он и Лиза снимали его уже давно.

— Хоть место и служит нам студией, я иногда остаюсь на ночь, потому что Лиза превратила ее еще и в подобие жилья.

— Ух ты, настоящая типография?

— Было охуительно сложно собрать все в кучу, но вышло круто. Стол длиной почти в дюжину футов и встроенные полки для плакатов и фото. Сложнее всего было раздобыть принтер и провести электричество. У нас нет автоматических фотоувеличителей, но нам нравится делать все собственными руками.

— Как вам удалось все это провернуть? Рангику уже давно мечтает о собственной типографии, и я знаю как это дорого.

— Да, чертовски дорого. Но как ты раньше упоминал, Лиза — гений. Нам удалось воплотить это в реальность только благодаря грантам и собственным накоплениям. По большей части это ее заслуга - открытие студии, я имею в виду. Я же собирал то, что нельзя было купить. Столы, полки, стенные крепежи, все то, куда мы могли выставить наши работы, присесть и раскритиковать их в пух и прах. Я и один наш друг Лав. Не уверен, что Лиза рассказывала про наших друзей, но, возможно, кое-что ты про них слышал. Как бы то ни было, Лиза умудрилась устроить там что-то типа библиотеки, куда периодически заглядывают некоторые из них. Она работает над собственными проектами, я занимаюсь фрилансом, и наших доходов вполне хватает, чтобы оплачивать аренду и содержать студию.

— Звучит потрясающе, — Шухей ответил от всего сердца. Он продолжил обводку, перешел к макам и чуть откинулся, поудобнее перехватив пистолет.

— Лиза говорила, что ты закончил бакалавриат по программе изобразительных искусств. Тебе стоит показать мне другие свои работы. Ты покажешь свои, я покажу свои, идет?

— Мои работы не настолько потрясающие, — с сомнением кивнул Шухей, — Но мы договорились.

Мугурума еще порасспрашивал Шухея о его татуировках, в частности о рукаве на правой руке. В течение нескольких лет он добивал руку разными вещами, но даже для него стало сюрпризом как эти куски соединились в один рисунок. Самой большой частью были две розы на бицепсе, сочетание темно-красного, бургунди и желтого. Издалека они смотрелись совсем не как розы, а просто завитки, смешение теплых цветов.

— Моя первая татуировка авторства Рангику, — сказал Шухей и отложил пистолет на рабочую станцию. Он развернул руку, чтоб было виднее и показал Мугуруме с более близкого расстояния. — Я сделал ее сразу после защиты выпускного проекта. Слышал о Сае Твомбли?

— Абстрационист-экспрессионист?

— Типа. Ему не нравились навешиваемые ярлыки, но работы реально очень выразительны. Он написал серию картин с розами на огромных деревянных панелях, реально огромных. Мацумото, Кира и я ездили в Лондон, глянуть на них пару лет назад, через год после его смерти. С тех пор они со мной.

— Тебе нравится абстрактный экспрессионизм? — на лице у Мугурумы проступило странное выражение, Шухей не смог дать ему названия. Что бы не говорил Шухей, Мугурума внимательно смотрел на него, ловил каждое слово, но ни разу не выдал собственных чувств. Вскоре Шухей понял, что ему очень сложно догадаться, о чем думает Мугурума.

— Типа того. В смысле, да, я люблю его, но кроме того мне нравится еще куча других стилей, можно сказать: чем страньше — тем лучше.

Он понадеялся, что это прозвучало не слишком странно, но Мугурума просто пожал плечами и отвернулся.

— Тебе нравится то, что нравится, вот и весь разговор, — он снова склонился к татуировке. — Твоя подруга круто работает с цветом.

— Спасибо, я ей передам. Уверен, она порадуется, — сказал Шухей, подвинувшись на край стула. — Я закончил обводку, может, стоит взять перерыв? Продолжим заливку в другой раз.

Мугурума наблюдал за его работой и кивнул.

— Ты — босс.

— Как самочувствие?

— Отлично. И тату уже выглядит круто. Черт, выйдет отпадно, — Мугурума улыбался. Шухей не мог не почувствовать гордость за проделанную работу, но он все еще не показал Мугуруме в чем он действительно хорош.

Чем он реально любил заниматься.

+

Наступили выходные, которые Шухей собрался провести в компании рисунков и маленького бульдога. Он и Мугурума отложили следующую встречу почти на три недели, к огромному удивлению Мугурумы. Шухей внезапно оказался очень занят, клиенты валом повалили. Начинался новый семестр, все возвращались из отпусков и расписание было забито встречами и консультациями.

Недели тянулись одна за другой, без происшествий. Шухей брал отгулы по субботам, но открывал салон по воскресеньям. Это были его любимые смены: по утрам было тихо и все просыпались только к тому моменту, когда он успевал просмотреть бухгалтерские книги за прошлые недели. По совету Рангику он решил предложить Лизе устроиться на постоянной основе, если она конечно захочет.

В те недели Шухей и Мугурума постоянно обменивались и-мейлами. Что удивило Шухея больше всего — они не обсуждали татуировку от слова совсем (хотя Шухей и дал ему несколько советов по поводу заживления), а вместо этого обсуждали художников. Шухей легко втянулся, потому что уже был знаком со стилем Мугурумы. Шухей узнал, что тот любит как покупать артбуки, так и выпускать собственные. Со слов Мугурумы, полка с артбуками в их с Лизой студии занимала целую стену и была забита под завязку. Эти сообщения по и-мейлу стали тем, что Шухей ждал каждый день. Не то чтобы он проверял почту каждый час, загруженный работой в «Серейтее» по уши, но это было мило. Общение с Мугурумой давалось легко даже через почту.

Было утро понедельника, когда Шухей снова пришел на работу первым. У него была назначена пара консультаций и сессий на этой неделе, предстояла еще одна встреча с Нел, которую он очень полюбил как клиентку. Его сессии с ней проходили тихо и легко. Ему было грустно, от того, что на этой неделе была последняя сессия, но Нел обещала ему (и другим, с кем она успела познакомиться в «Серейтее») вернуться. Ее татуировка бараньего черепа вышла отличной, и видеть, как Нел радуется этому факту, делало его счастливым.

По прошествии четырех недель тату Мугурумы зажила окончательно и была частично готова. Сегодня был черед закрашивания. И, разумеется, было приятно увидеть Мугуруму снова.

— Ты всегда хотел этим заниматься? — Мугурума кивнул в сторону пистолета в руке Шухея.

— Ага, с самой юности. Не думал, что это сможет стать реальностью вплоть до моего третьего года обучения, но тогда я конкретно задумался, чем реально хочу заниматься после выпуска.

— А я понятия не имел, чем буду заниматься, когда закончил школу. Я очень упрямый, я знаю, что мои работы хороши, я в этом уверен, но все, что мне предлагали работодатели, было мусором. И вот я снова учусь, — Мугурума сказал серьезно.

— Иногда мне интересно, стоило ли идти в колледж, но это не мое. А тебе-то хоть нравится? — спросил Шухей.

Он словил волну и красил пантеру, убирая излишки чернил, стараясь не чувствовать себя гордым (снова) тем, как Мугурума наблюдал за его работой.

— Да, черт возьми. Я не сомневаюсь в решении. Программа не херня, есть пара потрясных художников и интересно работать над некоторыми вещами как новичок. Кстати, пока вспомнил, — Мугурума показал на сумку, лежавшую на другом стуле. — Я принес пару книг для тебя, если тебе интересно можешь взять. Два иллюстратора и фотограф. Один из них тот, о ком я упоминал в письме. Думаю, они тебе понравятся.

— О, спасибо, Мугурума. Они твои?

— Маленькая — альбом с фото — Лизы, остальные две — мои. Купил их, когда ездил к другу пару лет назад. Как и говорил, не смог устоять.

Шухей улыбнулся.

Внезапно в дверной проем сунулась голова Лизы и она улыбнулась.

— Я знала, что слышала этого большого идиота.

— Заглохни, Ядомару, — Мугурума кивнул из кресла.

Шухей выключил машинку и встряхнул рукой, разминая. Лиза подошла ближе, посмотрела на тату и присвистнула.

— Черт, Хисаги, выглядит понтово.

— Спасибо, Лиза, — сказал Шухей, склоняя голову в ответ на похвалу.

— Тебе нравится? — Лиза спросила Мугуруму, перекрещивая руки на груди и глядя в упор.

— Да, иначе меня бы здесь не было, — сказал Мугурума и размял шею, хрустнув позвонками. — И сам процесс не так плох.

— Когда дело доходит до боли, ты становишься большим ребенком, — Лиза одарила его еще одной сладкой усмешкой.

Она присела на соседний и Шухей продолжил работу, слушая рассказы Мугурумы о Лизе. Ему было очень интересно узнать как они с Лизой подружились.

Через час и сорок минут Шухей закончил. Он не чувствовал вины за то, что рассматривает Мугуруму, попутно выдавая ему инструкции по уходу за тату. Законченная татуировка выглядела потрясающе.

— Если будут вопросы или сомнения, уверен, Лиза протянет тебе руку помощи, — сказал Шухей. — О! Стой, я могу сделать фото и запостить его? Я горжусь этой работой.

Мугурума улыбнулся.

— Лучше б оно и вправду так было, — он повернулся и установил руку, Шухей снял перчатки и бросил их в корзину, прежде чем вытащить из заднего кармана телефон. Он сделал пару фото, на случай сместившегося света или фокуса, и сказал Мугуруме, что закончил.

— Не забудь отметить его на них.

— Черт, нет. Чтобы Хисаги завалили вопросами? Никогда, — Мугурума потряс головой.

— Ну же, Кенсей. В этом и весь смысл, нет? Чтобы люди знали, к кому могут обратиться.

— Какой у тебя ник? — спросил Шухей, набирая комментарий. Он посмотрел на него именно в тот момент, когда Кенсей закатил глаза.

— Он реально тупой. Лиза заставила меня взять его. Tachikaze9, — Мугурума почесал шею и прищурил глаза в стону Лизы, та лишь невинно улыбнулась в ответ. Было увлекательно видеть Лизу такой, рядом с Мугурумой она ослабляла защиту и была более открытой. Такие отношения складывались только через годы дружбы, Шухей понимал это слишком хорошо. Он все еще немного переживал, что она не могла себя вести так с остальными и во время работы, но у Лизы было и другое качество, восхищавшее Шухея: она была до мозга костей профессионалом.

Шухей проделал пару манипуляций для привлечения внимания к тату и закрыл приложение, но сначала показал Лизе и Мугуруме, кто лайкнул. Он начал наматывать пластик вокруг руки Мугурумы прежде чем тот потянулся за своей рубашкой.

— Еще раз спасибо, Хисаги, — сказал Мугурума и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия, в которую тут же вцепился Шухей.

— Если решишь сделать еще одну, ты знаешь, где меня найти, — бесстыдно заявил Шухей, растягивая губы в улыбке.

— Вот книги, про которые я говорил, — сказал Мугурума и открыл сумку. Выложил три книги, занявшие весь кофейный столик. Судя по обложкам, Шухей мог с уверенностью сказать, что они ему понравятся. Он узнал всего одно имя, остальные два были ему не знакомы.

— Я буду аккуратен. Спасибо огромное. Я их скоро верну.

Мугурума улыбнулся.

— Все в порядке. Тебе стоит заглянуть к нам в студию как-нибудь. Можешь и их захватить, — быстро добавил он. Лиза улыбнулась.

Шухей проводил его взглядом, а потом принялся убирать рабочее место. Лиза все еще сидела рядом.

— Знаешь, если б я его не знала, я бы сказала, что ты ему нравишься, — сказала она перед тем, как выйти. — Эй, Кенсей, Подожди! Я провожу тебя, все равно у меня перерыв.

Позднее, вечером, Шухей сидел дома в квартире на пару с Герцогом, бульдогом, за которым присматривал. Ичиго ночевал не дома, написав смс, что останется у Рукии. Парень сидел на диване, с включенным фоном телевизором и листал книги, что принес ему Мугурума. Он потянулся за чашкой с чаем, отхлебнул и отвлекся на завибрировавший телефон. Подумав, что это должен был быть Ренджи, он разблокировал экран без задней мысли и уставился на оповещение.

_Мугурума Кенсей (tachikaze9) подписался на вас._


End file.
